


Egor

by Luccamao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luccamao/pseuds/Luccamao
Summary: All is forgiven when the cat is returned.





	Egor

  He sighed, nuzzling into his pillow, only to sigh harder. “What are you doing here Alfred?” the male spoke, grumbling sprouting from his chest. “Don’t you have a party to go to?” He felt the bed shift next to him, signalling that the other had laid next to him. And ignored his question. “So are you going to give me the silent treatment? Over a little argument? Egor is gone, it’s out of our hands now.” the Russian tried to stay calm and collected, pretending not to notice the pang in his chest when he thought of the cat and how he could be in danger right that moment. “So you don’t need to worry about me- I’ll just lay here and go on with my life.”

 

  “You know..you say that but you sure as hell don’t sound it sweetcheeks.” Alfred murmured, quietly shifting closer to the distressed Russian. “I have a present for you, Vanya.” as if on cue a small meow was heard in the American’s arms. Ivan whipped around, almost laying on them as his eyes froze onto the Siberian animal. Tears threatened to fall, but Ivan held them back. He really loved his cat. “Fedya..Thank you. I don’t know what to say..” Alfred’s eyes widened in surprise, letting go of the cat to cup the other’s cheeks with his cold and clammy hands. “Hey, hey it’s okay man, you don’t gotta do anything, ‘kay? I’d be pretty upset if Liberty or Hero went missing and I knew you were upset about it from our...argument..” “Fedya-” Ivan breathed in sharply, warning him silently that if he spoke anymore then the dam would break. “Vanya.” Alfred shot back, nostrils flaring as he huffed from them. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep her in my yard more carefully just..don’t get upset with me again..I thought you’d hate me for a couple hours there..honestly it kind of scared me..”

 

  The blond trailed his fingers down the speechless platinum’s neck, causing shivers unknown to him, and to his shoulders. “If you hated me I’d cry,  and it’d really really suck.”

 

  “You’re soaking wet, in my my bed no less. I..I can’t believe you went out there in the rain for me..” “Is it really that hard to believe big guy? And here I thought you thought of me so highly.” Alfred rolled his eyes, grinning lopsidedly. A heavy blush ran across his cheeks when a pair of soft lips pressed into his tan cheek. “Thank you. I really mean it.” Nothing else could’ve made Alfred’s heart flutter more; unless Ivan had confessed his love to him on the spot, then Alfred would probably faint from pure happiness. Egor meowed again, laying across his owner’s lap, swatting at Ivan’s hand as a sign for attention needing to be directed to him. “He’s wet too.” The Russian said bittersweetly, running his fingers through the cat’s thick fur. “Do you want to use my shower?”

 

  “Is that alright with you? I don’t have any clean clothes here..and if I were to be sick..” 

 

  “You can wear my clothes..and spend the night..”

 

  “Where would I sleep? It’d be a shame waking up all stiff from sleeping on the couch.” the blond grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a snort from the older. “Are you implying I let you sleep in my bed, after you let my cat get chased across lord knows where, after you got my cat missing for almost all day, after you got yourself and my cat soaking, after you got my bed messy? Because that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Ivan smiled softly and cupped Alfred’s face in his hands himself, giving him a heartfelt smooch on the lips and purred all velvety. “You’ve saved yourself Mr. Jones~ Now go take a shower and come to bed my hero~” Alfred laughed into Ivan’s touch and kissed back with twice as much passion and force. “You make my heart melt, you’re such a cutie~ ‘kay I’ll be back soon, it’ll be a quickly- are you going to leave the clothes in there, or are ya gonna have me wait til morning?” he questioned, nibbling on the paler bottom lip. “Go in and find out yourself.” “Promise we can cuddle when I get out?” “Of course, silly.”


End file.
